Strange Encounter
by lunastar77
Summary: Three years after the death of the Noah's the Black Order disbanded. Seeing as there was no need for exorcises to exist any more. They all went their separate ways. there will be OOC and AU(I do not Own any ay-man or No.6 and sorry about the grammar) Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Encounter **

By; LunaStar77

Three years after the death of the Noah's the Black Order disbanded. Seeing as there was no need for exorcises to exist any more. They all went their separate ways.

Allen went to a small town called No.6 where he met a pretty brown headed girl. who working at his favorite bakery. Allen would go to it daily to get an assortment of his favorite pastries as well as visit the young girl named Karan. As time passed he and Karan grew closer and eventually married. Soon he and Karan had a son named Shion. again Years passed and Shion is now getting ready to start Jr. High.

Meanwhile across town another young boy was also getting ready for his first day of Jr. High.

"Hey boy you need to get moving or your going to miss your bus" his father yelled.

"Kanda, stop badgering him. Nezumi is just nervous" Lenalee said with a smile.

"Che, what does he have to be nervous about, its just school. Its not like he has to fight Akumas or anything." Kanda said sarcastically.

"Dad what are Akumas?" Nezumi asked with a confused look on his face.

"Its nothing you need to worry about dear." Lenalee said as she glared at Kanda.

"Yeah what your mother said." Kanda answered as he looked away from his wife's glare.

"The bus is here!"

Nezumi yelled as he darted out the door leaving it wide open. Which irritated

Kanda.

"Oi boy learn to shut the door!" he yelled as he watched his son board the bus.

As it drives away, Lenalee comes up behind him and wraps her arms around Kanda's waist.

"He will be fine Kanda, you don't need to worry" she said as she hugged him reassuringly.

"I know, but I am still worried" Kanda said with a sigh. As he leans in to his wife.

Meanwhile on the bus a young boy is searching for an open seat. But notices that there are none which means that he has to ask someone if he can sit with them. Shion wasn't to happy about having to ask, seeing as he was shy due to his unusual appearance. most people avoid him due to his strange birthmark that wraps around his body as well as his strange hair color. But Usually he wears his father's hoodie to hide himself from the stares that people give him. But due to the schools regulations he wasn't allowed to wear it, Which makes him really self couscous. as Shion walks down the isle, fear starts to creep in slowly.

Shion has to take deep breath in order to calm down. he also replays what his father always tells him in his mind _Which was to keep moving forward, always no matter the situation. _After that Shion's fears starts to ebb away and he replaced it with determination and a smile.

As Shion starts walking down the isle he looks around for someone to ask. but he notices that the kids were picking up there bags and placing them next to them on the seat. In other words they were basically telling him to find somewhere else to sit, and don't come near them.

This hurt Shion a lot to see so many kids avoiding him just because he was a bit different.

Soon Tears started to form in his reddish-brown eyes as he continues to walk slowly down the isle searching for a seat. As Shion walks his head slowly lowers in order to hide his tears from the peering eyes of his classmates. Shion was also wishing that he had his hoodie, so he could hide himself from the hurtful stares he was receiving as he continued to walk. All of a sudden he hears someone yelling in his direction.

"Hey shorty you can sit here if you want!" Nezumi yells at the boy while watching the other students shun the small boy, Which was really ticking him off.

_ Seriously how can people be so mean. _Nezumi thought waving the small boy over to his seat. Shion gave Nezumi a small grateful smile as he made his way over to the dark headed boy with long hair.

"Thank you" Shion said quietly as he sat down shyly.

"No problem, I was getting kind of bored sitting here alone anyways." Nezumi said with a smirk.

"By the way, names Nezumi" he said while extended his hand in a friendly gesture to the small boy.

"My name is Shion" the small boy said as he took Nezumi's hand slowly.

"So what grade are you in" Nezumi asked while glancing out the window.

"I am in 7th grade" Shion said quietly as he glanced towards Nezumi shyly.

"Same here maybe we'll be in the same classes" Nezumi said with a smile.

"Yeah maybe we will" Shion Returned the smile and thought_ Maybe this year wont be so bad._ as he studies the boy sitting beside him.

Soon the bus pulls up to the Jr. High and starts unloading the kids.

"Single file brats" the bus driver yells as the kids head towards the exit chatting with others.

"Hey did you see that freak with the white hair" some of the kids mumbled as they pass the two boys.

"Yeah and what's with that pink band" another kid replies as they glance towards Shion.

"He probably has some weird diseases" another kid whispers as he avoids Shion's eyes.

With each comment Shion's sweet smile fades, as he glances towards the floor in order to hide his oncoming tears from Nezumi.

"Come on Shion" Nezumi says as he places his arm around Shion's shoulder and gently guides him out of the bus, while glaring at the other kids angrily.

"Ok" Shion replies with a sad smile as he follows Nezumi towards the school.

"I am going to go see which Homeroom were in Ok" Nezumi says as he lightly squeezes Shion's shoulder and smiles before he heads towards the board.

"Ok" Shion said with a smile while thinking _Nezumi is really nice I hope were in the same classes. _As he watched him go towards the group of students to find their homeroom number.

As Nezumi walks towards the board, he thinks _why the hell are the kids being so rude towards Shion. Sure he looks a bit different but, hell that's what make him even more unique._ Nezumi thought as he makes his way in front of the board, so he could read it.

_ Yes were in the same class, Shion will be happy. _Thought Nezumi with a smile as he headed back towards Where he left Shion.

While Nezumi was gone a few kids crowed around Shion, making it impossible for him to move.

"Hey freak, why are you even here!" a tall dark headed boy yells with a sneer as the crowd laughs.

"Yeah you need to be in a zoo Freak!" another boy yells as the crowd continues to laugh.

Shion stares at the ground trying to ignore them as the insults continue. With each harsh word he clenches his fist tighter in order to keep himself from crying. _I don't want them to see me as weak. _Shion thought as he bit his lower lip to keep the tears from forming.

"Awww Is the freak going to cry!" yells another boy as the crowd laughs.

"Come on you little freak cry, come on cry like the little baby you are!" the dark headed boy yells with a cruel smile.

_ what the hell is going on?! _Nezumi thought as he glances towards the commotion with a glare.

_ Oh shit Shion!_ Nezumi thought as he ran towards the crowd who were now throwing rocks at Shion and laughing. As Shion covers his head to keep from getting hit with the rocks that were flying at him.

"What the Fuck do you damn people think your doing!" Nezumi yells as he breaks through the crowd and wraps himself around Shion in order to take the hits instead.

"What the hell are you all animals or something!" Nezumi screams at the crowd while Shion grips Nezumi's shirt Crying and shivering in fear.

"What has he ever done to you!" Nezumi yells as he grips Shion closer to him while glaring at the crowd.

"Oh Look the little freak has a protector!" the dark headed boy sneers at Nezumi.

"Maybe it's his boyfriend!" another boy yells as the crowd looks towards the two in disgust.

"Look At The Faggots!" another boy yells as the crowd chants "Fags!" over and over again.

Nezumi grips Shion tighter while glaring at the kids with pure rage. _Who in the hell do they think they are! Picking on someone just because they look different._ Nezumi thought as he rubbed Shion's back in comfort.

"I..I..am Sorry" Shion whispered as he hides his head in Nezumi's chest like a young child would his parents.

"It's ok" Nezumi whispers back while blocking the chants from his mind as well as the stones being thrown.

"What is Going on!" a teacher orders as he waves the other teachers over to break up the crowd, and notices two boys clinging to each other right in the center of the mob. The younger looking one crying and hiding in the older looking ones arms.

"Break it up! Break it up!" one of the teachers yell as the other teachers start taking names of the bullies.

"Are you guys ok" a teacher with red hair and one eye ask quietly while placing his arm around the two boys so he could direct them to the nurses office. The dark-haired boy throws his arm off of him and Shion with a glare.

"Whoa Ok, Ok" the red-headed teacher said as he raised his hands in surrender while looking at the dark headed boy's protective hold on the white haired boy.

"I am not here to hurt you or your friend I was just going to take you to the office is all" the red headed teacher says to the two boys with a kind smile.

The dark headed boy nods but refuses to let the other boy go as he follows the teacher quietly towards the office.

"So are you boys new students here" the red headed teacher asks them as they continued to walk down the hall, The dark headed boy nods but doesn't say anything.

"I see, my name is Lavi Bookman Jr. but I go by Lavi, I am the homeroom teacher for class 1 as well as history" he says with a smile as they turn the corner and head into the office.

The dark headed boy glances up at the teacher in surprise. _so he's our homeroom teacher then._ thought Nezumi while loosing his grip on Shion just a bit.

"Hello, I am Nezumi and this here is Shion we're in your class" Nezumi said quietly as he nods at the teacher while Shion glances up and smiles shyly.

"Nice to meet you both, hope we have a great year together" Lavi says while smiling at the two boys in order to ease their distrust.

"Thank you, Please take care of us" Shion answers quietly as he glances at their teacher shyly while Nezumi nods.

"Well aren't you a polite boy" The principal says as he walks around the corner with a smile.

"Oh Nezumi I forgot that you would be starting school this year" The principal said with a smile as he guided the two boys into his office and offered them a seat.

"You can head back to your class Lavi I'll get your report later ok" The principal said as he sat behind his desk.

"Ok Reever" Lavi said as he waves goodbye to the boys and heads to his class for the day.

"So Nazumi can you explain what happened, Out there" Reever asked while looked at the boys.

"I went to see what homeroom class Shion and I had, while Shion here waited for me to return" Nezumi said as he glanced towards Shion who had his head down trying not to cry.

"On my way back I heard a bunch of kids yelling mean things at someone. When I looked around to find the commotion, I noticed Shion here had disappeared." Nezumi continued to tell the principal while holding Shion's hand for encouragement.

"When I got closer to the crowd I noticed that they had Shion surrounded, and they were thrown insults at him as well as rocks. So I broke though the kids and grabbed Shion in order to shield him from the stones" Nezumi said with anger as he grips Shion's hand tighter as he glares out the window.

"Umm Nezumi your hurting my hand" Shion said quietly as he tries to calm Nezumi down by patting his hand.

"Oh sorry it just they made me so mad" Nezumi said as he loosened his grip on Shion's hand but doesn't let go and continues to tell the principal what happened.

"While I was protecting Shion the kids started to make fun of us by calling us Fags and stuff." Nezumi finishes then glances at the principal to indicate that he was done with his story.

"Shion is it?" the principal asks as he glances at the other boy who nods.

"Is that what happened?" Reever asks gently as he observes the boy's appearance as well as Nezumi's protectiveness.

"Yes Sir" Shion replies quietly as he looks at the principals kind face and smiles.

"Ok, Thanks for explaining what happened. I know it was hard for the both of you, to endure such malice from your fellow student" Reever says as he jots down their side of the story. _How can kids be so cruel now days_ he thought with anger in his eyes _I will not have it in my School_. Reever thought fiercely.

"Since there was some minor injuries, I am going to have to call your parents in and explain what happened to the two of you. As well as talk with your Homeroom teacher to ensure that it doesn't happen again" Reever says as he grabs a note pad so he can jot down the information on the boys.

"Now if you boys could please tell me your Homeroom number as well as your parents names and numbers so I can contact them" Reever inquires as he glancing at the two boys, while preparing to take down the info.

"Nezumi Kanda, Classroom 1, My Teacher is Mr. Lavi Bookman Jr., and my Parents are Lenalee and Yuu Kanda" Nezumi says while looking at the Principal.

_ Oh shit dads going to be so pissed about this. _Nezumi thought as he glances at the principal with fear in his eyes as he grips Shion's hand for support.

"Shion Walker, Classroom 1, My Teacher is Mr. Lavi Bookman Jr., and my Parents are Karen and Allen Walker" Shion says quietly as he looks at the Principal.

_ Oh no dads not going to like this one bit. _Shion thought as he looks towards his feet in shame while gripping Nazumi's hand for comfort.

"Excuse me but did you boys say your dads were Yuu Kanda and Allen Walker" the principal asked with a look of shock upon his face.

_ Oh boy this wont be good at all._ thought Reever as shook his head in disbelieve while searching for the button to the intercom.

"Mr. Lavi Bookman Jr. could you please come to the principals office Mr. Lavi Bookman Jr." Reever calls as he glances towards the two boys sitting in front of him in shock.

5 min. later Lavi strolls into the office, and glances toward the boys with a smile and then glances towards Reever, but freezes in mid smile. as Lavi notices the pale look upon Reever's face.

"Umm Reever is everything ok" Lavi asks quietly with a hint of fear in his eye at how pale his friend is. Reever just looks at Lavi and hands him the note pad with the two boys info on it. Lavi grabs it out of Reever's hand and glances at it, then freezes.

"Your Kidding Me Right?!" Lavi asks quietly as he glances towards the two boys and then at Reever hoping against all odds that it was a joke.

"Nope Afraid Not" Reever Mumbles As he reaches for the phone Slowly so that he could call The Parents.

"Are You Sure you really want to do that" Lavi Squeaked As he Grabs for Reever's Hand in order to stop the call.

"Nope, But It is the School's Policy, that if Any of our student are being bullied that we have to notify the parents of said kids" Reever States quietly as he glances towards Lavi with fear.

"I understand that but Bringing them two guys together in the same Building would be a very bad idea" Lavi says with a scared smile as he glances towards the boys.

"Not to mention that it is Allens boy that was the one being picked on. Have you ever seen Dark Allen, Reever it is worse than homicidal Kanda trust me I've seen both it's not pretty" Lavi said with a gulp as he pleads with Reever to not pick up the phone.

"Excuse me but is there a problem" Shion asks as him and Nazumi watch the odd behavior of the two with confusion.

"Oh No not at all" Lavi and Reever answer in unison with fake smiles plastered upon their faces as they look towards the two confused boys.

"Oh ok" Shion answers quietly but still unsure about the adults answer as he glances towards Nezumi who answers Shion's silent question with a nod.

Meanwhile in No.6 Allen is filling the empty shelves with more baked goods for Karen when the phone rings.

"Hello Karan's Café this is Allen Speaking Can I Help You" Allen answers with a smile.

"Mr. Walker this is the principal Reever at Westside Jr. High, I Am calling in regards to your son Shion Walker" Reever replies.

"Oh Hello Sir, Is there a problem With my Son?" Allen asked with a hint of fear crawling up his back as he answers.

"Well You See Shion Had an Incident Here at School, and we would like you and your wife to come and discuss it with our staff If you could please" Reever states calmly.

"Is Shion ok" Allen asks while gripping the phone as panic engulfs his heart.

"I assure you Shion is fine but we need to discuss this incident so we can prevent it from happing again" Reever says as he grips the phone.

"Ok we will be there shortly" Allen replies as he hangs up the phone.

"Karen we need to close shop Shion's School just called He is in a bit of a jam, and they need us there" Allen yells as he is removing the apron and hanging it up.

"Ok dear I am coming just let me shut the stove off first" Karen answers back as she turns the knob to off and heads towards the car with her husband in tow.

Across town another couple's phone begins to ring.

"Kanda Residence how can I help you" Lenalee answers with a smile.

"Hello Lenalee this is Reever" Reever replies with a smile.

"Oh Hello Reever, How are you" Lenalee asks as she twirls the phone cord in her hand casually while Kanda glances towards her with a questioning look.

"I Am fine but Nezumi was in a incident here at school with a few of the other students, and we need you and Kanda here, So we can work it out" Reever replies with a sad smile.

"Oh No please don't tell me Nezumi started it?" Lenalee says with a mincing tone while glancing towards a glaring Kanda who's reaching towards Mugen.

"Oh No it's nothing like that don't worry, we just need to discuss it with the both of you is all and can you make sure that Kanda leaves Mugen at home" Reever answers while wiping the sweat off his brow as he imagines Kanda running ramped with Mugen through his school.

"Ok, we will be there shortly then" Lenalee says with a sigh as she hangs up the phone.

"What has Nezumi gotten himself in to this time" Kanda asks with a glare as he reaches towards his sword.

"Reever wouldn't say but he did tell me to tell you to keep Mugen here though" Lenalee said as she drags Kanda away from his sword and out the door to the car.

"Che, Chicken" Kanda mumbled while rolling his eyes, as they got in the car and headed towards the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile back at the School Lavi and Reever Were waiting for the parents of the Two boys in dread. While the boys waited for their parents with fear in their eyes, Shion grips Nezumi's Hand in hopes that it would ease some of the tension that is slowly engulfing the small room.

Elsewhere a young couple arrives at the entrances of The Jr. High.

"Allen dear I am going to let you out here" Karan says as she pulls in front of the doors to the school with a small smile.

"Ok Love, I'll see you in a bit" Allen answers as he places a light kiss upon Karan's cheek before exiting the car, and heading towards the doors.

_ I Hope Shion is ok. _Allen thought with a worried look upon his face as he headed towards the direction of the office, or the direction he thought the office was that is.

_ Umm.. I thought the office was a tad bit closer._ Allen thought as he continued to wander the halls, fear creeping along his spine as he scanned the unfamiliar halls. Pretty Soon Allen realized that he was in fact lost.

_ Oh Bloody Hell I think I am lost, now what am I going to do! _Allen thought with a sigh, as he glances around the hall in hopes that someone comes by so he could ask for directions.

_ Why in the hell can't they post signs in this Bloody School. _Allen thought irritated as he continued to wander the halls trying to find something familiar.

Allen then turns a corner and runs smack dab into something solid an warm.

"Oh Sorry…Umm excuse me" Allen says quite embarrassed as he glances up at the road block.

"Allen Honey Is That You?!" a familiar voice squeals as arms wrap around the small body in front of them. Allen then looks up in shock and smiles brightly at the flamboyant person in front of him.

"Jerry! How have you been? God I miss your food!" Allen says brightly while reminiscing about the scrumptious dishes that Jerry use to make.

"Oh Honey I've been good! And you were always my favorite customer. The way you enjoyed my cooking always warmed my heart" Jerry said as he wipes tears of joy from his eyes as he gazes fondly at Allen.

"Awww Jerry Stop Your embarrassing me Love" Allen says like a blushing bride as he turns away shyly.

"So Allen Darling what are you doing here" Jerry asked as he pats Allen's shoulder gently.

"Oh my boy had some trouble today and the principal needs to see my wife and I, but I kind of got lost" Allen answers shyly as he glances towards Jerry's sympathetic smile.

"Oh honey I am sorry, I'll take you to the office just follow me" Jerry said as he wrapped his arm around Allen and guided him to the office while chatting about everything. Soon Allen and Jerry reached the entrance of the office and waved goodbye to one another, with the promise to meet soon to swap recipes. Then Allen entered the office and noticed another familiar face behind the counter.

"Johnny is that you" Allen exclaimed as the man behind the counter looks up in surprise.

"Allen! It's been so long" Johnny exclaimed as he rushed around the counter so he could greet Allen properly.

"Yeah it sure has been!" Allen answers with a smile as he shakes Johnny's hand in greeting and started chatting while waiting for his wife.

Meanwhile in the parking lot, another couple is parking their car and heading towards the school for their meeting with the principal.

"Che, I hope this doesn't take forever" Kanda grumbles as he heads towards the doors with a glare.

"Kanda Please! you know if it wasn't important then Reever wouldn't of asked us to come" Lenalee said with a nervous look upon her face, as she and Kanda headed into the school.

"Che, Whatever" Kanda says as he was entering the office, then stopped dead in his tracks when he notices a familiar white haired Beansprout standing before them and growled.

"Reever! Get your ass out here and explain why the fucking Beansprout is here!" kanda yells in contempt as a shocked Allen turns around and Notices a Grouchy Bakanda glaring at him.

"Oh Bloody hell, Reever why is Bakanda here. And the Names A-L-L-E-N!" Allen yells in irritation as he glares back at Kanda with clinched fists.

"Che, Like I care you Fucking sprout" Kanda growls with anger as his hand twitches towards his waist.

"Still Rude as ever I see Bakanda" Allen sneers while folding his arm across his chest in contempt.

"You better watch it before I slice you, you fucking sprout" Kanda sneers while reaching for the missing sword.

"Oh please like you could ever catch me you Stupid Bakanda" Allen replies with a smirk when he notices the missing sword.

"Why you little…." kanda says as he lunges towards Allen's scrawny neck but before his hands could reach, WACK a clipboard connects to his head.

"ENOUGH THE BOTH OF YOU" Lenalee yells while the clipboard vibrates from the impact of Their heads.

"OUCH! Lenalee that hurt" Allen Whines as he rubs the sore spot on his head with a pout.

"I swear when will you guys grow up" Lenalee sighs while shaking her head quietly at the two idiots.

"But He Started it" Allen whines as he points towards Kanda in defeat.

"Che" Kanda replies as he crosses his arms and sulks.

Meanwhile in Reever's office Five people are frozen in fear from the commotion just outside the door.

"Umm Shouldn't we try and Help" Karan asked quietly while glancing at the group in confusion.

"Mrs. Walker, I wouldn't advise that" Reever said with a shiver as he pulled Karan Away from the door.

"Yeah Lets just give them a few minutes" Lavi said with a nervous smile as he glances towards the door in fear.

"Umm Excuse me Mr. Reever but what exactly is going on out there?" Karan asked quietly as she glances towards the door.

"Well you see Mrs. Walker, Your Husband Allen and Nezumi's dad Kanda as well as Lavi here, use to be somewhat colleagues back in the day so to speak" Reever answered quietly while trying to explain the situation between the two idiots beyond the door.

"umm…Excuse me Sir but it sounds more like they were enemies instead of colleagues" Shion said quietly as he glances towards the door in confusion.

"Were they ever" Lavi mumbled under his breath quietly as he glances away from there prying eyes.

"Did you say something Sir" Nezumi asked Lavi out of curiosity.

"Oh No Not a Thing" Lavi replied with a fake smile as he gulped quietly while glancing at the two boys.

"Sounds like things have calmed down out there, should we call them in so we can get this meeting over with then" Reever says as he glances at the rest of the crowd with apprehension.

"It's your funeral" Lavi mumbled as he moved behind Reever's desk to avoid the wrath that he knows is coming.

"Johnny could you send the parents into my offices Please" Pages Reever As he settles in for the worst.

"Sure Thing Reever, You guys can go in now" Johnny replies as he glances towards the group with relief as they head into the office.


	3. Chapter 3

"Reever why in the hell is the fucking Beansprout here" Kanda says as he storms into the office and abruptly stops in mid-stomp when he notices a familiar red headed idiot standing behind Reever.

"What the fuck!? first it's the damn sprout, now its the obnoxious rabbit" Kanda says as he glares at the two annoyances in front of him with anger.

"Hi ya, Yuu long time no see" Lavi gulped nervously as he glances towards the angry samurai with a smile.

"Don't Fucking call me that you stupid Rabbit" Kanda growls at Lavi with contempt, as he reaches for his missing Mugen out of habit.

"Ok enough you guys, were not here to fight. Were here to discuss our children" Lenalee says as she shakes her head in annoyance, while giving Reever a pleading look.

" Ah Yes, I called you all here today, in order to discuss an incident that your boys were unfortunately involved in." Reever says while glancing at the parents then towards the boys with a sad smile.

"Excuse me Reever, but what Exactly happened to the boys" Allen asked, while glancing towards Shion with concern.

"Yeah what in the hell, did that Mini sprout do to my boy" Kanda says as he glares at Allen in contempt.

"Why in the bloody hell do you think my boy did anything Bakanda, Whose to say that it wasn't your boy who started it" Allen yells as he glares back at Kanda with anger.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO" Lenalee yells as she whacks Allen and Kanda on the head again, with a clipboard. While Lavi cowers behind Reever and the two young boys stare in disbelief at the group of adults.

"OUCH" both men yell as they rub the now forming bump upon their heads with a frown, while Lavi Chuckles at the two misfortunate souls.

"Please continue Reever" Lenalee says while rubbing away a headache that was forming, as she turns towards Reever with a smile and a dented clipboard in hand.

"Yes, well you see it seems that Shion here, had a bit of a problem with bullies this morning, and Nezumi here jump in to help Shion out." Reever said as he glanced at the boys with a smile, before turning towards the parents with a serious expression.

"Exactly what kind of bulling" Allen asked with a dangerous smile, as he slowly starts to loose his composure.

"Umm you know Name calling and being hit with…." Lavi trails off as he looks away from Allen, in fear at what he was about to see from his old Buddy.

"Hit With… What Lavi?" Allen asks as a dark aura radiates from him, while the Red head hides behind Reever. As the others slowly back away from Allen quietly, in hopes that he doesn't notice the sudden movement.

"Rocks" Lavi whispers as he quickly ducks under Reever's desk. All the while, praying for his life to be spared from Allen's wrath.

"Excuse me Lavi, but I thought that you said rocks, correct me if I am wrong" Allen says in a deadly tone, as full blown dark Allen surfaces.

"Oh No Not again" Lenalee mumbles as she pushes Kanda Towards the enraged Allen, so he could hold him steady. while flipping her phone open so she could call her brother.

"Brother we need a sedative now! Were in Reever's Office" lenalee says quickly, while glancing towards Allen. She then hangs up and slowly moves towards the young boys in hope to protect them.

"Umm Mom what's going on?" Nezumi asks cautiously. As he watches the unusual sight in front of him, while placing Shion behind him slowly.

"My Dad just snapped" Shion says with a shiver as he hides behind Nezumi and his mother for safety.

"What?" Nezumi asks in confusion, as he watches his dad, move towards Shion's dad with determination upon his face.

"Yo Idiot calm down" Kanda said as he corners Allen.

"Uh Oh Here It Comes" Shion mumbles, as he clamps his Hands over his ears. While Nezumi looks at him with concern.

"Calm Down! How in the Hell Do you expect me To Calm Down! When Some Fucking Brats Decide to use My Son, As Fucking Target Practice, just because he looks different! It's fucking ridiculous Bakanda" Allen shouts as his anger burns holes, through the samurai.

Shortly after Allen's out burst, Komui come in with a wicked smile upon his face, and a syringe in hand. The group sighs in relief at the sight.

Kanda turns towards the door and notices Komui walk in. He then turns towards Allen and tackles him, as Komui plunges the sedative into Allen's arm.

"Bloody Hell that hurt" Allen yells before, he passes out cold. Kanda then stands up and walks towards Lenalee with a smirk, as Komui removes the needle and walks out the door cackling.

"Stupid sprout" kanda chuckles, as he leans against the wall, and crosses his arms in satisfaction.

"Ok, now that things have calmed down, shall we continue" Reever says as he looks to the other for confirmation.

"Yes Please" Karan says as she sits next to Shion with a sigh of relief, now that the chaos has ended.

"like I was saying before all the commotion began. Shion here was having trouble finding a seat on the bus. So Nezumi offered Shion a seat next to him.

Apparently once the bus pulled into the school the trouble started, the Kids began whispering mean things towards Shion, as the two boys made there way off the bus. Nezumi then pulled Shion away from the kids who were teasing him.

He then told Shion to wait, while he went to get their schedule. So that Shion wouldn't have to face the kids who were picking on him.

While Shion waited for Nezumi to return a bunch of boys surrounded him, and then started to calling Him names. A few even threaten him as well, once Nezumi realized that Shion was in trouble.

He ran towards the group and noticed that the boys were throwing rocks at Shion, he then busted through the crowd and used his body to protect Shion. Which got the bullies to then turn on him as well." Reever finished with a sigh, as he looked towards the parents with a sad smile.

"But I am afraid to admit that Nezumi's actions towards protecting Shion has started a horrible chain reaction." Reever states as he looks at the boys with concern.

"Reever what the hell do you mean by a Horrible Chain Reaction" Kanda says while glaring at Reever, in confusion.

"It's Simple Yuu, Due to Nezumi's Actions The Whole School Is Buzzing About Shion and Nezumi being Lovers so to Speak" Lavi replies while looking at the two boys in sympathy.

"Your Fucking Kidding Me" Kanda yells with a look of shock, as he glances towards the boys.

"Nope afraid not Yuu" Lavi says as he watches the looks of horror that crosses everyone's face.

"Don't call me That" Kanda growls while anger radiates from his eyes as he stares down Lavi.

"What are we going to do" Lenalee says as he looks towards Reever pleading, then glances at the two boys, who are staring at their feet and holding each others hand like a life line.

"It's Simple, We split them up then the Fucking rumors will eventually die out" Kanda Said with a smirk, While internally patting himself on the back for such a great solution.

"No Way Dad Shion needs me" Nezumi yells as he glares at his father, while gripping Shion's hand tighter.

"What Did you say to me boy" Kanda says while glaring at his son's out burst with disapproval.

"I Said I wont do it" Nezumi yells as he stares in defiance, never faltering at his fathers glare.

"Wow that kid sure has guts" Lavi whispers in awe at how Nezumi, is staring down Kanda's glare without flinching.

"Like Father, Like Son" Lenalee says with sigh at how stubborn and alike the two are.

"I know what you mean" Karan says as she looks towards her two men with a knowing smile.

"No fucking way Nezumi" Kanda yells while his son glares at him in anger.

"No Dad Shion is my friend, and if you separate us I'll hate you" Nezumi yells as he turns to Shion, grabs his arm and runs out of the office with tears streaming down his face.

"Nezumi get back here" Kanda yells as he heads towards the door in order to chase his boy down, when suddenly a hand grips his arm.

Kanda glares at the person ready to shake them off, when he notices that it is Lenalee who's holding his arm. He opens his mouth to speak but Lenalee just looks into his eyes, while shaking her head no. Kanda then takes one last look down the hall and sighs in defeat, as his shoulders slump. Lenalee gently pulls Kanda towards the chairs and sits him down with a sad smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nezumi please, where are we going" Shion yells, while getting dragged along the halls.

"I don't know just somewhere" Nezumi says while wiping the tears away as he continues to drag Shion.

"Nezumi please stop, your pulling my arm out of its socket" Shion pleads, while grounding his feet into the floor. Finally Nezumi stops in front of a door that leads up to the attic.

"I am Sorry Shion, it's just I cant be around my dad when he gets like that" Nezumi said while leading Shion up the stairs at a much slower pace.

"It's Ok, I understand, but next time try not to pull my arm out ok" Shion said with a small smile, as they sat upon a couch that was under a window.

"What is this place anyways" Shion asked while glancing around the small dusty room in curiosity.

"It use to be the old library, that is until they built a bigger one on the main floor. Now its just an storage/attic room." Nezumi says as he walks towards one of the shelves, and examines some of the old books fondly.

"Wow, Nezumi you know a lot about this school" Shion says as he walks towards another shelf and grabs, _**The Complete Works Of Shakespeare**_.

"Yeah My Uncle is the Science Teacher here, and I would come help him over my breaks. So I got to know the school pretty well." Nezumi says with a smile when he notices the book Shion grabbed.

"You mean that crazy looking guy, who sedated my dad earlier" Shion says with a shudder as he replayed the scene again.

"Yeah that's my Uncle Komui, he's my moms brother" Nezumi says, while making his way back to the old couch, with Shion in tow.

"Hey Shion I'm sorry for what my dad said" Nezumi said bitterly, as he glances towards Shion with a frown.

"It's alright Nezumi, I'm use to it. Most parents don't want their kids to be friends with someone like me" Shion said with a sad smile, as he fiddled with the book upon his lap.

"It's not right, your just a kid like me, Who cares that you're a bit different. If anything it gives you character, that's my opinion anyways." Nezumi says with a warm smile, while giving Shion a one armed hug.

"Thanks Nezumi, I means a lot to me that you think that way" Shion says quietly as he looks towards Nezumi with a true smile, while placing his head on his shoulder comfortably.

"You Know Shion, it's a little Weird that our parent know each other don't you think" Nezumi says as he removes his arm from Shion's shoulder, and turns towards Shion.

"Yeah it is" Shion says with a smile, as he glances towards Nezumi.

"I wonder what kind of a job they had, before us and its pretty weird how they act towards each other. I cant tell weather they hate each other or what" Nezumi says with intrigue.

"Yeah it is weird, and is also strange that my Dad never talks about what he did before he got to No.6" Shion said with a perplexed look upon his face, as he glances towards Nezumi.

"My parent don't talk about it either, although from what I gathered it wasn't pleasant. My mom sometimes has nightmares about it" Nezumi says with a sad smile.

"I think my dad has them too, but he wont talk about it though" Shion says as he grips Nezumi hand for comfort, while glancing out the dusty window.

"Maybe we should ask our teacher about what happened" Nezumi says while holding on to Shion's hand.

"You mean Mr. Lavi?, Are you sure that he would even tell us about it" Shion Asked quietly while looking towards Nezumi.

"Who knows, but at least its worth a shot don't you think" Nezumi says with a smile.

"Yeah I think its worth it, but Nezumi what are we going to do about the rumors going around, and about our parents" Shion says with a worried look.

"Oh yeah…for the rumors will just ignore them, and as for our parents will fight to stay together. Because they have no right to tell us who we can and cant hang out with" Nezumi says with determination, as he smiles at Shion.

"Do You think, it will work" Shion questions with a hopeful look upon his face, as he smiles at Nezumi.

"Yeah maybe…at least I hope" Nezumi says with a glimmer of hope, as he looks to Shion and smiles with encouragement while Shion smiles back.

"Good because I like having you as a friend" Shion says, as he looks towards the floor with a blush.

"I like you too Shion" Nezumi says, as he looks away in embarrassment at what he said with a shy smile.

_**( *A/N: ok sorry about the short chapter, but I've been sick and brain is fried. So please forgive me! (begs on hands and knees). I also want to take the time to thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. I love you all!)**_


End file.
